Serpent and the Griffin
by ChaoticLoki
Summary: Green Serpent80 is an online friend that Harry Potter takes great pleasure in chatting with. He's even got a crush on the boy, though they've never met face to face. But Green-Serpent80 is also a student at Hogwarts, and it could be anyone. DRARRY!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this would be my first Harry Potter story, and I am quite excited about it. I can't say I'm pleased with the way that the first chapter came out though. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, and let me know what, if anything, needs to be improved in the chapters to come!**

* * *

_Green_Serpent80: Hey there._

_Golden_Griffin: Hey! How was your day?_

_Green_Serpent80: Crappy. Yours?_

_Golden_Griffin: Not quite so bad. I've just pretty much spent it with friends. I missed talking to you though._

_Green_Serpent80: Meh. I guess I missed talking to you too._

Harry was used to hearing that from his online buddy. He had been talking to Green_Serpent80 for about three months now. They had randomly met in a chatroom a little while ago for wizards. When Harry saw the description that said: Wizards, not muggles, he knew that it was genuine. He had actually been hoping to catch Ron or Hermione on there, but neither of them had heard of it at the time. It was apparently still a new site.

Ever since, Harry talked to Green_Serpent80 every night. He liked his friends, and he enjoyed their company, but for some reason he just felt like he could be himself when it came to him. They had never given their real names, which Harry didn't mind, but he knew that Green_Serpent80 was about his age, that he was also a wizard who attended Hogwarts, and that he didn't really have many friends, and not ones like Harry's.

_Golden_Griffin: You guess, huh? Why do you always say you guess?_

_Green_Serpent80: Maybe to see if you can figure out on your own whether or not I'm being sincere._

_Golden_Griffin: I know that you're being sincere. You wouldn't say something unless you meant it._

_Green_Serpent80: Well, someone has been paying attention to his lessons, lol._

_Golden_Griffin: Lol, yes I have._

Laptops were a fairly new thing for Harry. He'd never had one before, and the one that he had now was big and bulky. Still, it went online and did for him pretty much what he needed it to do, so he didn't really mind. Hermione and Ron used to borrow it every now and again, but recently Hermione had gotten her own, and they had a tendency to share that one now.

Both of them knew about Harry's little crush on his online friend, and both of them were against it. Internet dating seemed too dangerous, and they didn't want their best friend getting caught up in it and having something horrible happen to him. He often reminded them, though, that they had something terrible happen to them at least once a year. He also told them that he didn't know exactly, but he trusted his online friend.

Hermione had sighed and shook her head. She knew Harry was going to be stubborn about it. She couldn't understand why he couldn't just like a girl or boy that he had met face to face. The fact that Harry was attracted to men didn't really bother her. What bothered her was he was taking a risk by developing a relationship with someone online. It hadn't turned into anything yet, but she knew that it was going to escalate.

"Then we'll meet. Besides, he attends Hogwarts, which means we might have met already."

"Yes, but think about how many enemies you already have at Hogwarts! It's bloody mad," was Ron's reasoning. Harry had taken that into consideration as well, but he had decided that green stood for someone's favorite color and serpent, for their favorite animal. He already knew that Ron was getting at it being someone in the Slytherin House, but Harry refused to believe that, especially now, as he talked to Green_Serpent80.

_Green_Serpent80: So, what did your friends end up saying?_

_Golden_Griffin: They think that I'm being ridiculous._

_Green_Serpent80: And? What do you think?_

_Golden_Griffin: That I care about them, but they're wrong._

* * *

_Green_Serpent80: How do you know that?_

_Golden_ Griffin: Just a feeling I get when I talk to you._

The feeling is mutual, Draco Malfoy thought to himself as he scrolled over the short conversation he was having with the online buddy he had dubbed _his griffin_. About a month ago he had come out to his parents about being gay. They didn't take it as well as he would have liked, but they were slowly growing used to the idea of their son being with another boy. Still, it was like a living hell for Draco. He found it difficult to get along with his father, although his mother seemed more than happy to take him out and go 'boy-watching', which just sounded weird to him. Narcissa didn't mind quite so much. Her only thought was of her son's happiness. His father was the only problem really.

Draco wasn't sure if it was because he was old fashioned, he just wanted grandkids, or maybe even both, but Lucius Malfoy saw his sons homosexuality as a major flaw. They had talked and his father had tried to set him up with an arranged marriage, but Draco threatened that he would do one of two things: 1) Off himself and do the whole world a favor or 2) Disown his family and never speak to them again. Even with his father's stubbornness and foul temper he just couldn't bring himself to force marriage upon his only child. For that reason alone, the elder Malfoy finally forfeited to his son, knowing that this was a losing battle.

_Green_Serpent80: That doesn't mean anything you know._

_Golden_Griffin: It means enough to me. Hey, you're in my year at Hogwart's right?_

_Green_Serpent80: Yes I am._

_Golden_Griffin: Then... maybe we could meet?_

Draco wasn't really sure that he was comfortable with that. Honestly, he felt close to this boy, but he was afraid that a meeting would result in himself being rejected or that some other chaos would ensue. He thought for a few minutes before giving his answer.

_Green_Serpent80: I'm not so sure that it's a good idea, but we will see as the school year starts. Will you still be online to talk to me though?_

The thought of his griffin not being there saddened Draco greatly.

_Golden_Griffin: You bet I will! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I have returned with a new update for all you Drarry fans. I must say that this story is my least favorite because the writing feels a little forced, but I absolutely adore this couple, so there will most certainly be more to come! I may also have more time on my hands seeing as I'm about to lose my job. Whether this is a good thing or a bad thing I can't be sure, but only time will tell. Well, enjoy this chapter and leave some thoughts for me about where you think the story should go! ;)**

**I'm a tad annoyed because this update has been done for some time, but Fanfiction wouldn't stop giving me error messages.**

* * *

Two weeks. Two bloody weeks! Why wasn't he on. The male frowned as he looked at the empty chatroom for the 14th day in a row. Where was _his griffin_? Draco Malfoy was having a hard time being away from the other male. They hadn't missed one conversation in the past 3 months. So where was he? Where was _Golden_Griffin_?

He tapped his fingers on the keys of the computer and watched as they formed gibberish on the screen. With a sigh Draco deleted the silly message and stood, about to get up when he heard the notification in IM going off. Could... it be? After two miserable weeks without the only real friend he had, had his griffin finally returned? The blond eyed the screen and a smile lit up his face as he saw the familiar username, followed by anger and betrayal. His griffin had left him so lonely these past couple of weeks.

Draco sighed as he stared at the empty chatroom. After awhile he got up. However, he wasn't sure that he really wanted to talk to the other boy. Draco stared for awhile at the name before it processed in his mind that this was real. He looked at the first words that his chat buddy typed.

_Golden_Griffin: Hey, are you on right now?_

Malfoy contemplated for awhile whether or not he should reply to the other. After all, he had left him all alone for two weeks. To him it felt like eternity. It took Malfoy awhile to choose to swallow his pride.

_Green_Serpent80: Yeah... I'm here..._

_Golden_Griffin: I'm so, so sorry that I haven't been on here. Things here just got a little hectic. And then, as my luck would have it, I had to send my laptop in for repairs. I _just_ got it back._

_Green_Serpent80: Yeah..._

_Golden_Griffin: Would you... be willing to... to forgive me?_

_Green_Serpent80: I don't know... It was kind of a smack in the face when you just suddenly disappeared with no explanation as to why._

_Golden_Griffin: I know... I'm so sorry. I... I'll leave you alone now if that's what you'd prefer._

_Green_Serpent80: Actually, I prefer that you stay here and keep me company._

_Golden_Griffin: All right... Have you... thought about meeting at all?_

_Green_Serpent80: I still don't think it's a good idea. What if... what if we find out that we really _don't_ like each other in real life? I... I don't want to lose my best friend._

* * *

Harry stared at those words, not really sure what the other boy meant by that. He was... this boy's best friend? Harry had his own best friends, so... he couldn't really say the same, though he did enjoy talking to him, and there were times when it was easier to talk to him than Hermione and Ron. Because of that, he saw this person as a close _online_ friend, but nothing more than that. It wasn't like they actually knew each other in real life, or if they did, neither of them were aware of it. Harry sighed, trying to think of the best way to respond to that, but he couldn't come up with anything besides the honest truth.

_Golden_Griffin: I'm flattered that you view me that way, but... I already have best friends..._

_Green_Serpent80: I know that, and I'm not offended, but I wanted you to know how I think of you. I hope you don't mind._

_Golden_Griffin: Then... I should be honest with you... I wasn't on for the first couple of days because I was a little upset. Of course, the day I was going to come back my laptop broke and ended up needing repairs._

_Green_Serpent80: I figured as much. Why do you want to meet so badly?_

_Golden_Griffin: Because I want to meet the one person that I can talk to without being judged._

_Green_Serpent80: I'm not ready to meet you yet, my griffin, but we will come face to face eventually. I promise._

_Golden_Griffin: I'll hold you to that._

Harry watched as his serpent logged off and smiled to himself. He knew that this person was something more than just an online friend, but he didn't want to tell him online. He wanted to tell him face to face. He heard Ron and Hermione coming up behind him, both whispering to each other, and he instantly knew that they were talking to him, though for some reason, Harry couldn't really bring himself to care.

"Harry, we need to talk to you," Ron spoke of first, then Hermione instantaneously cut him off.

"Look Harry, the past 2 weeks have been wonderful. We've had our old friend back. And... we want it to stay that way. We want you to stop talking to that other boy." Harry looked at them incredulously.

"You want... WHAT! I don't think so! Look, I really love you guys. You're my closest friends. That's why I hope that you'll understand that I _can't_ do what you're asking of me."

"Well, maybe that means we shouldn't be friends anymore," was the redhead's hot tempered reaction.

"Ron, think about what you're saying," Hermione replied quietly.

"I am thinking about it! If he would rather chat with some git online that he's never even met before than spend time with his _best friends,_ then I think the solution to the problem is perfectly clear!" He stormed out on Harry and Hermione. She sighed and shook her head.

"Look Harry, you've never met this person before. For all you know, you could speaking to a child predator. They're as common in the Wizarding World as they are in the Muggle World. Please think about that. We really don't want you to get hurt."

"Hermione, I know you're worried about me and I appreciate the concern, but believe me, I can take care of myself. Besides, most adult predators want to meet their victims... He's said several times that he's afraid to meet me."

"Harry, that may be so, but some of the things he's said were... well, they were a bit suspicious. Just think about it. I'm going to go and find Ron." Harry nodded and watched her leave.

Maybe if he got the serpent's name, then he could convince them that talking to the boy was completely safe. It was worth a shot at least. Harry got up, closing his laptop and going downstairs as he heard his name being called. Apparently he had lost track of time and dinner was ready. He smiled to himself as he thought about his crush. Maybe Harry would be able to figure out just who it was by being given a name.

* * *

_Green_Serpent80: Well, I'm glad to see that you haven't disappeared on me again. _

_Golden_Griffin: Yeah..._

_Green_Serpent80: What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself._

_Golden_Griffin: It's my friends again. They want me to stop talking to you. One in particular is convinced that I should choose between you two. It's really unfair. _

_Green_Serpent80: And what do you think we should do about it?_

_Golden_Griffin: There's not much we can do for the time being, however I was wondering if perhaps I could get your name._

_Green_Serpent80: My... name? Why do you want me name?_

_Golden_Griffin: I think that having a name would help them to trust you as much as I do._

Draco shook his head. If he gave this person his name, his identity would be revealed. He couldn't really make himself known in such a way when he wasn't ready to be revealed. Draco thought for a time. His middle name could further complicate things. Lucius, his father's name, was his middle name. Telling this person that would mean that it could be his father talking to him, which would raise a few flags and make him look like a child predator. However, the perfect idea came to him after a moment.

_Green_Serpent80: Just call me Lucky. Is there something I could call you by?_

_Golden_Griffin: Um, all right... Yeah, you can call me James. :)_

* * *

Harry knew that Green_Serpent80 wasn't exactly being honest with him, but he had a feeling that it was just because he was uncomfortable with the idea of letting himself be known. Because Lucky had given him a false name, he decided that he would give only his middle name, his father's name. After all, James was a common name, even now. There were several Gryffindors by the name of James, but only one Harry. When Lucky was willing to be honest with him, Harry would do the same.

* * *

**So I really think that Hermione brings up a great point here. Although we all know Draco is Harry's online crush, for all he knows, he could be talking to some weirdo child predator. I was considering adding something with Snape into the story. Let me know what you all think of this idea!**


	3. Chapter 3

**An update for the fans of this story has arrived. Thank you to everyone who has read this story. I would like to see a little more feedback from people, so feel free to drop a few words of what you think of the story whether it be simple opinion or constructive criticism. Thanks everyone!**

* * *

Draco stared at the new information. So this new person he was talking to went by James. Instantly he was reminded of someone else in the Gryffindor House. Harry Potter's father was named James. Draco wasn't sure why his name came to mind. He just knew that he thought more and more about the brunet lately. That wasn't to say that everything he thought about everyone's favorite rule breaker was positive. Indeed, a lot of it was quite the opposite. Draco figured that it was normal, even natural for him to think in such ways about his archrival. He didn't realize that his thoughts were better known as denial.

_Green_Serpent80: It's a pleasure to meet you James._

_Golden_Griffin: A pleasure to meet you too Lucky. I'm afraid that it's nearing dinnertime, and I must go. I promise that I will be back to talk to you tomorrow night. Night._

_Green_Serpent80: Oh... All right. Night then._

And they both signed off.

* * *

At dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed to eye Harry curiously. Harry knew right away that they were aware of the situation, and he knew that they were certainly going to offer their opinions on it. This bothered him greatly, but he knew that it was better to take their advice and at least think about it instead of simply dismissing it as he was rather tempted to do.

"Harry, dear, Ron's told me that you've made a friend online," Mrs. Weasley started. Harry nodded and smiled.

"He gave me a nickname to call him by today. It's Lucky." Both Arthur and Molly frowned at each other. Harry watched them, curious about why they seemed so worried. Now Arthur spoke.

"Lucky? You're certain?" Harry nodded. "Harry... Lucius Malfoy went by that nickname at Hogwarts." Harry shook his head now.

"No, I know what you're going to say, and it's certainly not Mr. Malfoy that I'm talking to. That much I can promise you." They both gave him skeptical looks, and Harry sighed.

"Look... I'm not really hungry. I'm just going to head up to bed." Without another word, Harry left the table and went upstairs. He pulled open the photo album that Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year at Hogwarts and stared at his parents.

"I bet that you two would understand, wouldn't you?" He sighed and closed it, then turned over, closing his eyes, and fell into a fitful dream.

"Harry... you know who you're talking to. You just have to listen to what your heart tells you, and you'll be able to figure it out," his mother's voice spoke softly.

"I don't want to take a guess and assume that I know who I'm talking to Mom. I want to meet him." Harry's reply was solid and determined. Her face appeared and she was smiling at him. Next he heard the voice of his father.

"He'll let you meet him eventually Harry. He's just not ready to come face to face with you yet, and you have to be willing to accept that." Harry smiled at his father and nodded.

"All right. I'll try to be patient Dad. I promise."

* * *

Draco stared at the computer for awhile. Already he missed his griffin. The blond sighed and shook his head. He had never really had a friend that he felt so close to, nor had Draco ever been attracted to anyone... denial once more, seeing as he didn't realize that he wanted the attention of Harry Potter. Malfoy was a bit oblivious to his own feelings. He heard his mother calling, and with a sigh, the blond pushed his chair back and powered down the computer. He stood and made his way down the stairs, the smell of the dinner she had cooked hitting his nose. His mother worked, but always found time to do things like cooking and laundry... Maybe it was because she was a witch.

"Draco, dear, what took you so long?" He sighed and shook his head.

"I was talking to Golden_Griffin again."

"Oh? And?"

"Well, I told him my name is Lucky and I found out that his name is James." She nodded and smiled.

"You already know, but just be careful dear. So, did he ask you to meet him again?" Draco nodded.

"Mom, I really want to, but... He's a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. We're destined to hate each other. What if that gets in the way of us becoming friends?" She smiled and shook her head.

"Draco, the worst thing that can happen is that you are simply rejected. I know that at your age, it seems like the end of the world, but in truth, it's not as bad as you make it out to be. However, if you're not ready to meet him yet, then wait until you are."

"Thanks Mom."

She smiled and hugged her son. Draco had been honest and open with his parents about his new friend James. His mother had been supportive, though she had made sure that he had a few safety tips, just in case this turned out to be some sort of hoax. His father hadn't spoken much to Draco since he had come out really. He was pretty sure that Lucius Malfoy was upset about the fact that his son was gay, and he felt bad. He wished he could change himself, but that just wasn't how life worked.

"Don't worry about your father Draco. All we really want is for you to be happy." He nodded and sat down at the dinner table, digging into the dinner that had already been set out for him. Lucius wasn't home yet. He didn't get there literally until Draco finished his dinner. He waited for his son to excuse himself before even bothering to sit down. Draco looked at his father with a frown, but when Lucius declined to make eye contact, he simply walked back to his room, unable to smile.

Draco stared over at the computer for a few minutes before deciding to back into the chat. He couldn't but feel that he needed to do so. Draco waited for the computer to boot up before he was finally able to get back online. Draco stared, honestly surprised. His griffin was awake and back online.

* * *

Ron noticed the laptop in the corner. He decided to boot it up. Harry hadn't changed his password, so Ron had absolutely no trouble getting onto the computer. He pulled up the chat to see if 'Lucky' was online. He didn't trust this person, and his intentions were to make sure that Harry and 'Lucky' parted ways. However, he knew he had to be careful and make sure that he seemed like Harry.

_Green_Serpent80: Hey! I didn't think you'd be online this late!_

_Golden_Griffin: Yeah, I'm here... I, um... I actually needed to talk to you about something._

_Green_Serpent80: Oh. Is everything all right James?_

_Golden_Griffin: My friends... well, they're putting a lot more pressure on me than they were before. They don't want to be friends with me unless I... I stop talking to you. It's not that I want to Lucky, but... but I can't lose my closest friends either._

* * *

Draco stared at those words. Tears stung at his eyelids, and one fell after another as he read over those words a good 20 times before responding. His father wasn't talking to him, and now... now James didn't want to talk to him either? Draco shook his head. This just couldn't be real.

_Green_Serpent80: I don't understand. I told you... you're my best friend. You're my only real friend. I know that I'm not yours... that you have other friends, but... but I don't. You're the only person that I really feel comfortable talking to, telling exactly how I feel... Is this... because I refused to meet you face to face?_

Ron read over the reply. He didn't really feel bad. After all, Harry was _his_ best friend. He didn't care about how this other person felt. Hopefully once he did this, Harry would be able to forget about this online friend of his and Ron and Hermione would have the friend that they cared so much about back and all to themselves.

_Golden_Griffin: No. It's just... I feel like lately this chat takes up all of my time, and I really need to start spending more with my friends. We talked about it, and I agreed with them. Please try to understand Lucky. I just... need to focus on the people who are right here with me, not the ones that I only interact with over the internet._

Draco logged off. He couldn't help himself from crying. Draco went to lay on his bed and balled his eyes out. A few minutes later, he heard the door open. Draco was happy his mother was in the room, but he didn't feel like looking at her. He just wanted to cry until his body ran out of water and he turned to dust. However, he was surprised by the voice that spoke to him.

"Draco, is everything all right," Lucius Malfoy asked in a concerned tone. Draco looked up at his father with surprise.

"Father, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you crying and I came here to check on you." Draco stared at him for a moment before smiling a bit.

"I'll be all right. It's just, my friend James... told me that he no longer wants to talk to me... and I... I didn't know how to handle it. I've never cried over such trivial things. You taught me to be stronger than that." Lucius nodded and sighed.

"Son, you will go through many heartbreaks in your life before you find friends that you can truly trust or a person that you really love..." He rubbed Draco's back. The blond sighed.

"But the point is that... I told him he was my best friend." Draco wanted the hurt to go away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, one of my quickest updates ever! Poor Draco. Ron was an ass, but no, he was not paid. Simply jealous, and any person, male or female, will do strange things when jealous. Let me know what you think everyone! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Draco cried himself to sleep that night, his father leaving him alone after rubbing his back for awhile. When he woke up again the next morning, he had a slight headache and his eyes felt dry. DracoI groaned. No matter his father told him not to cry over such trivial things. It appeared that crying caused massive headaches. He sighed and pushed himself off of his stomach and up onto his feet. The loss of warmth from the blankets, as always, was disappointing.

He made his way downstairs, taking in the smell of breakfast. His parents were already seated at the table, and a servant of theirs had taken care of breakfast. He sat down between them, and received a small smile from his mother. They had become that much closer since she found out that he was into boys. It was actually a bit disturbing how much his mother had come to support him over time.

"Morning Mum, morning Dad." They both returned the greeting with a quick "morning" before going back to what they were reading. After a moment, his father looked up again, remembering that he had something important to tell his son.

"By the way Draco, our computer is no longer working. I'm afraid that when your aunt used it, she put a virus on it by clicking some stupid supreme evil ad." He looked extremely irritable. "I'll be going to get a new at the end of the week." Draco nodded. It didn't matter to him anyways. Besides, his griffin no longer wanted to speak to him.

After breakfast, he headed up to his room to start packing for Hogwarts. He knew that he still had a week and a half before the train actually departed to Hogwarts, but he figured that it would take his mind off of last night's events. Once he was done though, those words came flying right back to him, stinging his heart like a bee. It was the first time in his life that he had ever really let down his guard, and he knew now that he had made a mistake in doing do.

Harry slept from the time he laid down after excusing himself from dinner straight through to the next morning. Arguing with his friends was honestly getting tiresome. Why did they have to oppose him on something like this? It just wasn't fair. It wasn't like his serpent was hurting them in any way. What was really pissing Ron off was the fact that Harry had another friend who could be in the running for the title of his best friend, or end up becoming even more than that and taking Harry away from him. At least Hermione was genuinely worried that something bad might happen.

He was the first one up that morning, waking up at 8am. He pulled his laptop to him and opened it up, watching with tired eyes as it powered on. Once it had done so, the chat came up. Harry wasn't necessarily surprised that Green_Serpent80 wasn't on, though he was thoroughly disappointed. He sighed and signed off, then peeked at Ron and Hermione. At the moment, they were both still sleeping. He decided that he was going to go out and take a lone stroll to get some fresh air. However, at that moment, Hermione decided that she would wake up. Harry smiled over at her as she looked at him with tired eyes.

"Hey Hermione. Do you want to go out for a walk with me?" She thought for only a moment and nodded. They both went to get dressed and then reemerged. Harry was honestly relieved that Ron was still sleeping.

"Is there something you want to talk about Harry," Hermione asked him curiously once they were outside of the Burrow.

Harry nodded and sighed a bit.

"Honestly, I don't get what Ron's problem with me and Lucky is. He seems insistent that something bad is going to happen... and I don't get it. You know, just because I made a new friend doesn't mean that I'm going to forget all about you guys." Hermione nodded.

"I honestly don't know what was going through his mind last night when he approached you Harry, but I do know that he's just afraid that you won't be around as much."

"Then why doesn't he just tell me that? It would be so much easier if the three of us sat down and talked this out." Hermione nodded.

"I know that, and I've tried to tell him that, but he just doesn't seem to want to budge. You know how hardheaded Ron can be..."

"By the way Hermione, has he told you how he feels yet?" She shook her head.

"And I don't think he ever will, which leaves me to wonder if he does even like me." Harry nodded. It was obvious that the two were in love, but Ron, as usual, seemed a bit oblivious. He knew that he had to just allow them to take their time and tell each other when they were ready, whenever that was.

"Well, Hermione, I'm sure that he'll find a way to tell you eventually... Well, we might as well head back then. I'm sure that Ron's awake by now, or at least just about. I don't want him to wonder where we went off to."

They both returned, and even though it had been Harry's idea to go back, he was a bit reluctant. After all, he knew that sooner or later he was going to have to confront Ron, and he wanted to put it off as long as possible. However, when they arrived at the room, they found their other friend awake and glaring at them.

"And where were you two?"

"We went out for a walk," Hermione replied. He nodded before looking at Harry. Already, the brunet had a bad feeling. There was something Ron was hiding. Instead of focusing on that though, he decided to get straight to the point.

"Look Ron, I don't understand why you're so convinced that Lucky is bad for me, and we need to talk about it before it ends up turning into a fist fight.

"I already told you Harry. I like who you are better _without_ him. Besides, it's not like you'll have to worry about him anymore." Ron said the last part under his breath, but Harry happened to catch it, and he felt his fist clench.

"What did you do!" Ron looked baffled and shook his head, but before he could speak, Harry cut him off.

"Don't try to deny it! I could hear what you said!"

"Fine! I might have told Lucky... that you were no longer going to talk to him..." And suddenly, the guilt hit the redhead full force.

"You what!" Harry was about to tackle Ron, but Hermione grabbed him.

"Harry, perhaps it's best that you go for a walk," she turned to the other boy with a glare. "Ron and I are going to talk in private." Ron gulped at that, and watched with pleading eyes as Harry left the room. He rushed down the stairs and exited the Burrow, breathing in the fresh air. If it hadn't been for Hermione, he was pretty sure that his best friend would be laying on the floor, badly banged up from a beating. He had no right posing as Harry and saying such a thing to Lucky.

Then something else had hit him. Lucky thought that Harry, or James as he knew him, never wanted to speak to him again. Did that mean that he wouldn't be online that night when Harry logged on to talk to him. He frowned at the idea of not being able to talk to his online friend. For him, it was his only escape from all this madness, while the friends by his side were more of a reality check. Harry needed a bit of both if he was going to survive the next few years.

For the rest of the day he ignored Ron, though he already knew the punishment wasn't warranted. Judging by the way that Ron kept glancing fearfully at Hermione, she had seriously laid into him about what he had done. Harry smiled to himself. At least he had one friend who, even if she didn't really understand, supported him in some way.

That night, he logged onto the chat, hoping badly that his serpent would apear. Harry waited... and waited... and waited... Hours passed, and soon it was midnight, but there had been no sign of Lucky. He frowned as he stared tiredly at the empty chat. When Ron came upstairs, Harry's deadly glare turned on the redhead. If Ron wasn't one of his best friends, he probably would have killed the boy.

"Guess who believed you!" Ron frowned and sighed.

"Look Harry... I'm sorry. I just... I didn't want to lose my friend... And I didn't want you to get hurt. From what Mom and Dad said, that person could be Lucius Malfoy... then what would you do?" Harry shook his head.

"Will everyone else stop deciding what's best for me please! You're not my mother! I appreciate the concern Ron, really, but that doesn't mean that you have to ruin my friendship. Seriously, just because I don't know someone...!" Hermione appeared a moment later.

"There's no reason to yell Harry. Ron's already had a thorough talking to." He sighed and nodded before looking back sadly at the computer. Lucky was gone... should he continue to wait? Harry shook his head. He would have to call it quits at least for tonight. After all, he needed to sleep at some point. Harry fell asleep, unaware that awhile away, Draco Malfoy had no computer, so he could not check and see if his griffin might have changed his mind. That night, both boys went to bed, equally upset by what had happened.

* * *

**I apologize that things have not been straight yet, but it just felt like in order to make things more interesting, something else should happen to add a little more tension. So, who else wants to kill Ron and high five Hermione. Well, let me know what you think! And thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I am back with a new update! I really hope you guys like this. It was a hard one for me to write. However, things are about to get much more interesting. Can anybody guess why? And Snape will be making several appearances during their time at Hogwarts. Well, let me know what you think! :)**

Harry woke the next day, and noticed almost immediately that the sun seemed to be shining brighter than usual. He sighed and shook his head. Why couldn't that evil orb disappear? He needed the grey, overcast sky that reflected his dreary mood. He was still angry with Ron, and Harry had no intention of talking to him anytime soon. He felt his blood boil at the simple fact that Ron had scared off Lucky. He wasn't going to quit waiting for the other boy online, but he had a bad feeling that things just weren't going to work out as easily as he wanted them to. Harry flipped open that laptop, but there was no one online, no new notifications...

He moped about the house all day, not a single smile ever appearing on his face. Why should he smile anyways? When Ron tried to talk to him, he walked away, ignoring the redhead. Ron knew he needed to give it time, but he was rather impatient. Still, he couldn't tie Harry down and force him to listen, or even more so, to speak, now could he. Hermione had a hard time getting through to her friend, not because he was mad at her, but because his mind was somewhere else as he thought about Lucky. Perhaps his friends were right. Perhaps Harry was better off without him, so why couldn't he make himself believe that thought as it crossed his mind?

* * *

Draco stayed in bed for most of the day. His parents allowed this because they knew that he was really upset. It was easy to tell. Lucius had been peeking in to check on his son ever now and again, and Narcissa had brought his food up to him, worried that he hadn't really touched much of it. She sighed as she spoke with Lucius downstairs. They needed a way to help get his mind off of that person... that James. Lucius thought for a moment as he looked at Narcissa, but a different idea suddenly popped into his head and he smiled. Narcissa wasn't sure that she liked the current expression on her husband's face.

"Why not get him a laptop? It's not like we don't have the money." Narcissa tried not to spoil her son, but perhaps Lucius was right. It wasn't like he had done anything wrong, and it seemed like not having a computer was punishing him for no particular reason. Lucius was relieved when she agreed to it, and he headed out, figuring that the sooner Draco had access to his friend, James, was it, the better. After a few hours, Lucius returned, frowning and empty handed. He had had no success, as it seemed that everyone was sold out with the new school year on it's way. What was it with this bad luck they seemed to be having anyways?

~One Week Later~

It was just about time for the students to be heading back to Hogwarts. Lucius had finally just been able to get his son a somewhat decent laptop, but warned him that if he lost it or ruined it, he wouldn't be allowed another one, and his access to the computer would be limited. He knew that they just wanted to be sure that he took care of such an expensive object. He held the flat object to his chest as he looked around the store for the books that he needed. He was only missing a couple. After a few moments, he spotted them both, and walked over to the shelf to grab them. As Draco pulled them out, he saw Harry Potter on the other side, reaching for the same two books, but not quite fast enough to actually get them. He smirked as he looked at the brunet.

"Sorry Potter, too slow," he spat in a snide manner before walking away with the books in hand. Harry just shrugged and walked away. His mind was still on Lucky. Malfoy found his parents, and after purchasing the two books, they headed back to the manor.

* * *

Harry had been missing Lucky, but he had a feeling that Ron had completely ruined the somewhat fragile friendship the two online friends had developed. He was still angry, but after a week, he just couldn't take not talking to Ron anymore. After heading to Diagon Alley, where he had a tense encounter with Draco Malfoy, and returning to the Burrow, they had talked out the problem. Both boys had stated their sides and come to an understanding. Ron had agreed that if Harry and Lucky were to start talking again, he would not interfere this time. Harry explained that he could see Ron's point of view, but it was really his life. After the chat, things seemed much better between them.

The next morning, the three friends boarded the Hogwart's Express with the air mostly cleared between them. Ron was still jealous, but Harry was right. He really needed to learn to let go. They took their usual seats on the train. For most of the ride, Harry stared out the window, not saying much. He wasn't paying attention to what his friends talked about, but if he had, he would have known that they were both still worrying about him. He had been even more different since he had stopped spending time with Lucky. He had become quiet and withdrawn. They had noticed that he hadn't even taken one of Malfoy's baits back at Diagon Alley the day before, which was unusual for their friend.

Harry turned to look around at the car where they had sat for 5 years now. It only took a moment for him to see a sign saying that the Express had set up open Wi-Fi. In a moment, Harry had his laptop out. He kept him on him for fear of someone stealing it. He opened it, and in a moment he was connected to the internet. Hermione and Ron shook their heads and chuckled. They were going to have to get used to it. After all, it wasn't like the computer was really hurting anyone.

* * *

Draco was sitting in one of the front cars, sighing from boredom. His 'friends' were having idle conversation, but he wasn't interested in anything that they had to say. He pulled out the laptop and booted up, only to notice that apparently the Express had internet access. It took a moment to connect, and Draco logged into the chat where he had met James. His stomach churned as he waited, and he felt himself tense as he saw that James was currently online. What should he do? Should he log off? Should he...? Too late.

_Golden_Griffin: Lucky! Hey!_

_Green_Serpent80: Hey... Why are you talking to me?_

_Golden_Griffin: Look, I wanted to apologize for that night. _

_Green_Serpent80: So you came to your senses?_

_Golden_Griffin: Not exactly. You don't have to believe me, but... that wasn't me in the first place. One of my friends decided that he was going to try and pose as me to tell you I didn't want to talk to you anymore. I've missed you._

_Green_Serpent80: If you ever pull anything like that again, don't expect me to be here waiting for you! I... I'm glad you're back._

_Golden_Griffin: That's fair. :) Believe me, so am I. I really thought you were never going to talk to me again._

_Green_Serpent80: Computer issues. And I almost didn't. I'm glad that I changed my mind though. :P_

* * *

_**And there's the new chappie! Enjoy everyone, and thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed! ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**So first off I want to say, YAY! There's finally been an update after a very long wait! I apologize, but I have been contemplating for some time just how to continue this story. Thank you everyone who reads and reviews this story for your patience, and I'm sorry that the update did not come sooner! But alas, here we are! Now enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

* * *

_Golden_Griffin: That's fair. :) Believe me, so am I. I really thought you were never going to talk to me again._

_Green_Serpent80: Computer issues. And I almost didn't. I'm glad that I changed my mind though. :P_

* * *

Harry let out a sigh of relief. Everything between him and lucky was going to be okay. Apparently the serpent, _his serpent_, was willing to forgive him. He blushed as that thought came to mind. It wasn't the first time he had thought like that, but he wasn't quite sure why he felt so possessive of someone that he had never met before.

Ron and Hermione had seen the way that Harry's face lit up, and they gave each other knowing glances, well aware that once again he was chatting with Lucky. Ron felt the fire rising up in him again as jealousy reared its ugly head, but he ignored the feeling. He needed to be supportive of his friend, otherwise he might risk actually losing him next time. Of course, Hermione's disapproving glances had now turned into small, knowing smiles. She was starting to accept that her friend was changing, and perhaps she needn't worry as much as she had thought before.

* * *

"Draco, you know that we aren't supposed to have muggle artifacts up at the school. Why are you carrying that silly thing with you to begin with?" Draco looked up, Pansy Parkinson pulling him out of his trance.

"Apparently you don't fully read the letters Hogwarts sends with their owls. There was a little note at the bottom that laptops are acceptable this year at Hogwarts as a study aid. It's only a trial basis though. Apparently next year they will fully decide if computers are helpful or if they're a distraction…"

"Well, I think it's stupid."

"Whatever." Malfoy honestly couldn't care less about what Pansy thought. She was an irritating brat in his opinion, which is why he didn't really take an interest in what she said.

_Green_Serpent80: Who knew that the Hogwarts Express would actually have wifi?_

_Golden_Griffin: Tell me about it. I still can't believe they're allowing us to bring these into Hogwarts in spite of the rule about Muggle artifacts._

_Green_Serpent80: Well, I'm glad. It'll be nice to have someone to talk that I don't need to put a façade on for._

_Golden_Griffin80: Your friends hardly seem like friends. _

_Green_Serpent80: Unfortunately in my House there is a standard that rather than being oneself, you must conform to the ideals of the many… _

_Golden_Griffin: That hardly seems fair._

_Green_Serpent80: Well, life is hardly fair James._

_Golden_Griffin: That's a good point Lucky. But if that's what your friends are like, what is your family like?_

_Green_Serpent80: My father is very much the same as my friends. It's his way or the highway, so to speak… My mother is very loving and protective. They often clash… What about yours?_

_Golden_Griffin: My parents passed away some time ago, but I live with my mother's sister and her husband. They treat me as if I were a pebble in their shoe._

_Green_Serpent80: I can see why you would look forward to coming to school then. _

_Golden_Griffin: To me, the school is the only real home I know._

* * *

After the sorting ceremony and the feast, the trio headed up to the Gryffindor common room. However, on the way, Harry ran into Malfoy. The blond didn't seem quite himself, and Harry could hear him mumbling something under his breath? What was that? Harry shook it off and headed to the common room without another thought. However, Hermione and Ron looked at each other after having heard Malfoy utter the name James.

"We can't tell Harry. We have to find out more about lucky first," Hermione said with a frown.

"Agreed."

They followed Harry back up to the common room without so much as a word, not that the brunet minded. It gave him a chance to get lost in thought as his mind wandered to Lucky. He was here with Harry. Who could it be? He knew that the name insinuated that the student was a Slytherin... Then, for a very quick moment, Harry's mind wandered to Snape, but he shook his head. Snape was a teacher, not a student, and Harry couldn't imagine any reason for the professor to have a computer. Plus, he seriously doubted that the potions master would know how to use it.

A Slytherin... It certainly couldn't be Malfoy. Harry knew that his parents hated all things Muggle. After all, the Malfoys were all of pure blood. Harry couldn't help but wonder if there was a slight chance though, that the slippery blond had weaseled a computer out of his father. He thought for a moment and then shook his head. It was doubtful that even the only child of Lucius Malfoy could sway him on the matters of those who he saw as lesser beings than himself.

The trio sat down in the common room, and Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They noticed that Harry was still daydreaming, and it took him a good half an hour to come out of it. Finally, he looked at them with a devious little grin. They knew that look all too well. How come they were getting the feeling that this was going to end badly?

* * *

The Mudblood and the blood traitor had given Draco a funny look when they heard him say the name James. He had thought on the possibility that they knew who he was talking about, but then realized that the reason they had probably found it odd was that James was the name of Saint Potter's late father. He sighed as he headed to the dungeons, feeling the need to go and clear his head. He headed for the boys' dormitory, going to his bed and sitting there. No one else was there, which was absolutely perfect.

He laid on his bed, having put his books and his computer on the bedside table. Malfoy wanted to talk to James, but he had checked a few minutes ago, and James hadn't logged on since their chat on the train. He was probably busy getting settled back into the place that he considered his home. Draco sighed. 'Lucky...' Even though he had given a false name to James, he still felt like James was one of the few people that allowed him to be himself. It was as if the other boy knew how to make him feel happy and comfortable, enough so that he could be honest with him.

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione and Ron were watching Harry with expressions of worry. They needed to look more into this online friend of his. Both already knew the truth somewhere deep down, but they wanted to disprove it, especially because of how it could hurt Harry.

* * *

**What does everyone think should happen next? Leave me a review and let me know! You just might see your idea in a future chapter! 8D**


	7. Chapter 7

So I am finally back with an update! It's been far too long since Harry and Draco last spoke to each other. Let's see if I can't move us along a bit more in the story. The encouragement has been great. Thank you so much everybody. I love you all!

Ways to get ahold of me and nag me for updates:

Skype: Chaotic Loki

* * *

That damn grin had gotten them into this mess. Why on earth was Harry always able to talk them into sneaking out of bed at night? It was as if he had hypnotized his best friends into doing whatever he said whenever he gave a certain trigger word, and even though Hermione didn't believe in such silly things, she was seriously beginning to wonder. So now, the 3 of them were huddled under the invisibility cloak, following a Slytherin down to the dungeons. Harry was insistent that he was going to find out the truth tonight, and no matter how his friends had tried to talk him out of it, he had been absolutely determined.

"Just a little further," he barely breathed out, not wanting the girl to hear him. Once inside, they all breathed a bit easier before something dawned on them: Even now, they wouldn't be able to take the cloak off if they didn't want to be caught in the dungeons. Ron groaned, and it would have been audible had not been for Hermione covering his mouth and keeping the others from hearing it. They made their way up to the stairs of the boys' dormitory, and Harry spotted Draco. He gave the others a grin, causing them both to sigh inwardly.

They entered the room, and noticed that Malfoy wasn't alone. Blaise Zabini was sitting on the other side of the room, grinning as he played around with Malfoy's computer. Draco had finally given up on his Griffin signing on, and so had decided that it would be best if he allowed Blaise to play around for a while. Harry frowned at his friends, and then looked back up when Blaise spoke.

"My parents got me one of these things over the summer, but I was told I had to keep it at home. I'm glad you have yours with you, or I wouldn't be able to talk to him," he stated enthusiastically. That statement caused Harry to frown. Blaise? Blaise was Green_Serpent80? Both of his friends could tell that he seemed a bit disappointed, and they hid their relief at the idea that it wasn't Malfoy.

"So, what's this person like?" Malfoy was curious, and he hoped that perhaps listening to Blaise would take his mind off of his own crush.

"Well, he's a bit smart and snarky, but also one of the kindest people I've ever met. And I feel like myself when we chat."

"Lucky," Malfoy said, not even thinking, and Blaise grinned and nodded.

After hearing the exchange, the three best friends hurried from the dungeons back up to Gryffindor Tower. Once up there, Harry threw off the cloak, and both his friends could see the anger and disappointment written on his face.

"Well, at least it's not Malfoy," Hermione whispered quietly, causing Harry to scoff.

"Did you ever think for a moment that maybe I _wanted_ it to be Malfoy!" He covered his mouth. Had he really just said that out loud? Judging by the looks on the faces of his two best friends, he had, and Harry placed his hand against his forehead, feeling his world start to spin.

"I'm going to bed. I need to rest." They both nodded. That night, Harry didn't log messenger, and Lucky was left hanging.

The next day in potions, Harry had his computer with him, which he knew for a fact that Snape didn't allow. The idea was to get the stupid item confiscated in order to help him forget what had happened last night, and to help him forget about Lucky, who had turned out to be Blaise, of all people. It was the largest disappointment that Harry had ever had to face.

He looked up when Snape came up to him and simply slipped the item from his hands. Clearly, the professor was surprised when Harry didn't protest whatsoever, though he didn't show it for long. Snape carried it with him to his desk without so much as a word, and Harry wasn't sure that he would ever see his computer again. Even more so though, he wasn't sure if he really cared.

Snape opened Potter's computer, curious as to what could be so important that he just _had_ to have his computer with him during class. If Harry had thought Snape had no idea of how to use the silly thing, then he was about to be proven wrong. He hit the power button and watched as it booted up with a bored expression. Once he was out the home screen, he noticed a messenger service pop up and automatically sign in. There, one screen name showed as online: Green_Serpent80. And after a moment, a message popped up from him.

_Green_Serpent80:_ _James! I missed you yesterday!_

Snape frowned. So online, Potter had taken his father's name. He wondered who the poor fool was that Dumbledore's Golden Boy had managed to fool.

_Golden_Griffin: Actually, this is Professor Snape. I confiscated this computer from one of my students earlier._

Draco gulped as he stared at that message. His Head of House had James's computer? That meant that he would probably never get to talk to his Griffin again, unless Snape suddenly had a change of heart… If Snape even had a heart.

_Golden_Griffin: And who might I be speaking with?_

_Green_Serpent80: Malfoy… Sir…_ _May I ask… whose laptop you confiscated?_

_Goden_Griffin: That is not for me to disclose._

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far, and I'm happy that you enjoy this story! Can't wait to see what's gonna happen next! ;)


End file.
